Tortuosos senderos
by Thread Maiden
Summary: Dos personas, 1 camino
1. Default Chapter

Intro...!

La pequeña casita, en un tipico estilo japones, parecía quebrarse bajo el cielo enfurecido, este lanzaba sónoros truenos que estallaban junto a los árboles, el viento arremolinaba el lago y abría agujeros en las puerta y ventanas de fina lámina del pequeño hogar. Un relámpago ilumino el amplio bosque, así como a una joven de rostro pálido que se despertó súbitamente y a un bulto, el cual parecia ser una persona acobijada bajo las mantas.

- Zaru¿Escuchaste eso- La desconsolada figura, alta y algo encorvada sacudía al bulto bajo las sábanas, pero solo recibía la silenciosa respiración de alguien que duerme profundamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, su largo y ondulado cabello siguió el movimiento, tomó una hebra de este, castaña oscura, y se la arrancó.

No era un sueño, la atemorizante tormenta era tan real como ella, su amiga, y la habitación. Pensó en el amplio prado en los días de sol, no eran sus favoritos, pero había que reconocer que se veían hermosas las flores, tan felices, bajo el rayo del astro rey.

Volvió a sacudir a su amiga, ahora propinándole golpes en su cara, o al menos eso creía que era, ya que Zaru estaba cubierta bajo las mantas.

-Engendro del demonio, Despiertaaa- Ahora sí, el sonoro grito, aún mas fuerte que el de la tormenta, despertó finalmente a su amiga, esta con una tranquilidad absoluta sacó las mantas que yacían sobre ella, ahora se podía divisar a una muchacha de la misma edad que la otra, con el cabello corto, rozandole algo mas abajo que los hombros, y ondulado, también castaño pero un tanto mas claro. Este se hallaba totalmente despeinado, atestiguando un largo y movido sueño. Sus ojos marrones adormilados escudriñaron los de su amiga, algo mas oscuros. Palpó su rostro, su tez era mas oscura que la de su amiga.

- Muere- Gritó casi imperceptiblemente y le estampó un golpecito en el hombro derecho, para luego dormirse nuevamente, ahora completamente destapada y en una pose graciosa.

Tomoe suspiró, resignada. Su amiga era caso pérdido, debía superar su miedo a la tormenta.

Se recostó nuevamente en el futon, cubriéndose con las mantas e imitó a su amiga.

Fin de la intrro xD


	2. Bifurcación

Càpitulo 1: Dos vidas, un solo sendero.

Ahora la lluvia había cesado, los charcos se podían divisar en las cercanías, grandes gotas del agua de lluvia resbalaban por las verdes hojas. El pequeño hogar se encontraba en similares condiciones a la de los grandes árboles, puesto que su tejado rebosaba de lo que restaba de la lluvia. El sol salía luego de una larga noche de sueño por el horizonte, finalmente se encontraba listo para una ardua jornada de trabajo.

Proveniente de la diminuta casa se podía ver como una muchacha observaba encantada, desde el amplio ventanal, el espectáculo.

¡Tomoe-sama! – Bromeo sacudiendo a su amiga¡Vieja levántate! Es la hora del baño- Continuo molestando a Tomoe, había una diferencia de dos días entre ellas, pero a Zaru le gustaba pronunciar aún mas lo recién dicho, con el único afán de molestar a su amiga. También Ruru, como prefería que la llamen, gozaba repitiéndole que debía bañarse mas a menudo, a pesar de su amiga ser tan pulcra como ella, la molestaba sobre el hecho de que usara kimonos generalmente oscuros, decía que lo hacía para disimular su falta de pulcritud.

¡Calla engendro diminuto del demonio! Enana maldita- Le gritó a Zaru mientras se levantaba, ahora era el turno de Tomoe para molestarla y el de su amiga para propinarle unas cuantas golpizas que, según Ruru, las tenía bien merecidas.

- Hoy te levantaste con el cabello bastante bien, debo decir...- Opino la muchacha de cabellera castaña, mientras se hacia una trenza que tomara todo su despeinado cabello y miraba él de su amiga, suelto y bastante prolijo.

¡Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti- Bromeo Tomoe, quien luego de ver la mirada asesina de su compañera decidió callar y tragarse su broma.

Zarumi Hino tomó su modesto bolso, sacó de él un largo listón anaranjado y con él se sujetó el cabello trenzado. Junto al listón descansaba un kimono de largas mangas, estas llegaban casi hasta la parte inferior del kimono, aunque corto de piernas, la falda no llegaba a las rodillas, era de colores rojizos y anaranjados, similares al atardecer. En la amplia faja se encontraban dibujadas dos libélulas de vivos colores.

Cuando lo quitó, le lanzó a Tomoe Shinohara el kimono que reposaba bajo el suyo, oscuro, de una gama de negros azulados y violetas que contenía un simple dibujo, en la parte izquierda de su falda, de una mariposa nocturna. Este kimono era al contrario del de Zaru, ya que era largo en la falda, tanto que rozaba el suelo, pero carecía mangas.

Al colocárselo, ambas dejaron la yukata con la que durmieron bajo este, ya que el frío del invierno era arrasador. Este helaba sus ojos, congelaba sus labios y coloreaba sus mejillas

Aún tengo sueño – se quejó Tomoe mientras corrían la puerta de un fino material que parecía romperse al tacto- Fue una suerte que encontráramos esta casa como refugio de la tormenta, aún así eh dormido bastante mal.

Yo no me puedo quejar, descanse como una reina.- Opinó tranquilamente Zaru mientras observaba el paraje, miles de árboles coronaban el bosque, todos aún mojados por la tormenta de la noche anterior, entre la espesa grama se podía divisar un poco claro sendero empedrado.

Sí, lo se- Dijo recordando la noche anterior, lanzando un suspiro que provocó un humo blanco salir de su boca, señaló el dificultoso sendero- Supongo que debemos ir por allí, no?. El camino parece llevarnos directo a los montes, al otro lado ya hallaremos Tokio.

Vayamos entonces- Exclamó Ruru algo entusiasmada por la expectativa de un nuevo viaje, por fin conocerían la ciudad de Tokio, de la misma forma encontrarían al famoso antes samurai, ahora rurouni, por el cual comenzaron la travesía desde Kyoto.

Zarumi observó como Tomoe sostenía firmemente el paquete que debían entregarle al peculiar pelirrojo con una cicatriz en su mejilla, al menos así era como lo habían descrito. Sintió algo de pena por su amiga, sabía que se había enamorado de él por todas las leyendas que habían oído, pero tras los mitos siempre hay rumores desconcertantes, uno de ellos era que se había enamorado de una jovencita de mirada azulada y cabello negro, llamada Kaoru Kamiya. Rogaba por su compañera de travesía, así mismo de vida, que no fuera así, pues sabía que ella sufriría en silencio. Por su parte, Zaru deseaba encontrar a su hombre perfecto en el dificultoso viaje que les esperaba, aunque su parte negativa exclamaba a gritos que dudara de ello. Gritos. No, no provenían de su mente, esta vez eran verdaderos, y la que los sollozaba era su amiga.

¿Qué sucede Tomoe-sama- Le preguntó atónita, puesto que no entendí a la razón de sus gritos.

Vi...vi una sombra blanca...- dijo en un tono casi imperceptible, señalando un árbol- allí, allí estaba, estoy segura.

Bueno Tomo, sabía de tu preferencia para los colores oscuros, pero que te de miedo el color blanco- Rió sin notar la evidente preocupación de su amiga.

Niña boba, no hablo de eso, quiero decir que la sombra se asemejaba con un...fantasma. ¿Recuerdas las historias que nos contaba Misao? – Comentó la joven de cabello largo, su voz flaqueaba a medida que formaba la frase.

Sí, no lo eh olvidado- Ahora el miedo había tomado el cuerpo de Zaru, su corazón latía como un caballo galopando en una eterna llanura.- El fantasma del bosque, aquel espíritu de una mujer abandonada en el altar¿no es cierto?. Ella busca el descanso eterno por medio de las almas de jovencitas, si la ves, tu futuro en el amor es similar al que ella corrió mientras vivía...

Las dos se miraron asustadas, ahora Zaru también había visto la sombra alba, ambas pronunciaron un "no" desgarrador, no deseaban ese futuro. Siquiera habían conocido a su primer amor y ahora sabían que sería un completo infortunio.

Una risa estridente estalló en sus oídos, ahogándolas de temor, poco a poco, la carcajada se fue convirtiendo en un sonido conocido para ellas, difuminándose en una risa familiar, inconfundible, la cual les traía mares de recuerdos.

¡Misao! – Gritaron al unísono lanzándose sobre la sombra blanca que antes les había producido tanto terror.

Amigas, si que se llevaron un buen susto- Les respondió a su cariñoso llamado con un gran abrazo- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.

No te mereces nuestros abrazos, sinceramente.- acotó Zarumi Hino mirándola con un repentino recelo, el que luego fue dejando atrás para estallar en carcajadas.- Debo reconocer que no fue un mal chiste, no del todo.

Me reservó mi opinión- Suspiró Tomoe mientras observaba cuidadosamente a su amiga. – Así que te decidiste a venir con nosotras, Okina nos dijo que deseabas quedarte junto el ex Okashira de su clan, Aoshi Shinomori.

En efecto, así lo era, pero mis sentimientos se confundieron y ya nada es seguro, necesito despejarme, así que a penas me enteré que iban a entregarle el sobre "confidencial" a Himura no pude resistirme a la tentación de acompañarlas.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, estuviste desaparecida un buen tiempo, aunque nunca olvidé como compartíamos las tardes en las que no entrenabas.- Recordó Ruru en un mar de nostalgias.

Si es que no entrenaban ustedes, quieren decir mis amigas ninjas- rió Misao observando sus peculiares kimonos- Esos trajes de pelea no se ven muy cómodos, debo decir.

Lo son, sí lo dices por mis largas mangas pues, esconden una gran cantidad de artefactos, a la hora de un enfrentamiento me las ató con un listón rojo, fácil...- Le respondió Zarumi totalmente convencida de lo que decía.

Pues mi falda se ve larga, pero a los lados tiene tajos que me permiten mover las piernas con total agilidad, ahora están atados, por eso es que no se puede notar con facilidad¿lo ves- explicó mostrándole los diminutos cinturones que sujetaban la prenda de modo que los tajos no se abrieran.

Vestuario ingenioso y hermoso, el mío es el mismo, no me canso...- replicó dándose una vuelta para que pueda cerciorar que el traje seguía igual que antaño.

Las tres muchachas continuaron caminando por el tortuoso sendero, sin nada mas que decir, de momentos alguna se enganchaba en las ramas, o todas reían de las hojas poblando su cabello. Desde su mas tierna infancia habían compartido buenos momentos, y ahora, a los 16 años, aún permanecía algo de esa ingenuidad con la que uno nace, puesto que siempre creían que, de desearlo, podrían llevarse el mundo por delante.

Ahora el camino se iba haciendo mas inclinado, la escasez de platas a medida que caminaban atestiguaba que se acercaban a cada paso a la cima del monte, decidieron rodearlo, ya que mientras mas lo escalaran, mas se empinaba. La cornisa para rodearlo era algo complicada, a cada pisada su vida peligraba. Pequeñas rocas caían a un lado del nuevo sendero que habían tomado, pero al caer, no hasta luego de un rato, se escuchaba como se había sumergido al agua.

Saben, no tengo deseos de caer en lo absoluto, el agua debe estar muy fría...- pronunció con voz temblorosa Zarumi, quien iba a la cabeza de la expedición y temblaba a cada paso que daba, no podía dejar de mirar el precipicio que cada vez se hacía mas hondo, mas atrayente, mas hipnotizante.

No se corrigió en la cabeza Zaru, no caería, no debía tentarse a mirar el abismo, maldijo el momento que se había vuelto fóbica a las alturas, por supuesto que el momento era ese.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, todo se volvió negro, oscuro, el suelo se abrió frente a ella, una gran porción de tierra cayó ante ella dejando ver así el lago que se abría bajo sus pies.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador mientras caía al precipicio, no deseaba morir, tampoco caer. Aún tenía que entregar el sobre, hacer tantas cosas en la vida...

Unas manos la tomaron con fuerza mientras caía, sintió como su cuerpo caía contra una roca hasta que su salvador desvió el curso del cuerpo de Ruru para que caiga en el agua y no se golpeará contra las filosas piedras.

Una punzada de frío corrió por su cuerpo, el agua entraba libremente por su garganta sin que pudiera prohibirlo, escuchaba los gritos de Misao Makimachi y Tomoe Shinohara desde la pendiente por la que había caído, pero no veía nada mas que una profunda oscuridad. Aún sentía unos fuertes brazos ciñendo su entumecido cuerpo, la voz proveniente de ese cuerpo le obligaba con dulzura a tranquilizarse. Pronto sintió como la llevaban a hacia la orilla, estaba confundida, pero agradeció tanto al cielo como a las manos que la habían salvado estar viva.

Ese es el capitulo 1, a pesar de que nadie haya dejado un review, connfió en que lo lean y los disfruten nn


End file.
